Bride of the Demon
by KurenekoGrimm
Summary: Eve is the quiet girl at her school. Yesterday, she finally worked up the courage to confess to her crush- he rejected her. Now, all the girls are whispering about her confession. Not only that but the couples' dance is being discussed. However, as she walked back to her lonely home, she happens upon an unconsious man with a collar piercing his throat deeply. What is she to do?
1. Chapter 1

Grimm: Hey, I know I've been gone for awhile and I actually wanted to say that since school has started and my stress, my updates are gonna be a bit fluxed. So I'll update when I can. I want to introduce another one-shot for those Mephiles fans and such. This story has nothing to do with Dancing With a Demon and if you haven't read that, if you would that would help me out. For those you who are waiting for the sequel to Dancing With a Demon I'm working on the plot and am open to listening to suggestions. Generally, I want to know wat you guys think is gonna happen next.

I actually got this from a manga and wanted to write it for a while. So, go on and read.

* * *

Bride of the Demon

"And so, we have decided to celebrate the founding of the school by having a couple's dance." It was a male student, whom was in the front of the classroom. He was an ivory hedgehog with wilted quills and black stripes outlining the top of each one. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued his speech, his azure blue eyes scanning the classroom before him.

"Hey, have you heard the rumor about Eve?" A person whispered.

"Yeah, I heard." Another whispered back. "Yesterday, Eve was rejected by Ichiro. Amy said she saw the whole thing."

On the far side of the classroom, by the windows, was a violet hedgegirl with sapphire eyes and rounded glasses. Her long quills were pulled back in a low messy ponytail. She sat up-right with her hands folded on her desk. She could hear everything those girls were saying and frowned sadly. Her name was Eve Roslia, a 2nd year at her highschool.

"A plain nerd like her has no chance of ever being with our class rep."

"She should know her place, right?" They quietly snickered.

'My parents went overseas because of their work, and left me here to care for myself.' The bell rung and Eve packed her stuff into her bag and exited the school with no rush. 'I always act awkward towards others since I'm always alone.'

A certain scene replayed in her head. 'After I gathered so much courage to confess, even my first crush didn't want to be with me.'

Ichiro stood in front of her with a cool expression on his face, "Thank you, but... I'm not interested in having a girlfriend right now."

Eve looked down at the concrete below them and her heart shattered at his rejection.

'Ever since then, I'm more afraid to socialize with others, and now I dwell in loneliness.' She walked down the same sidewalk she always did, alone as always.

'I'm so lonely. I wonder if there is some wonderful guy just lying around here somewhere.' She let her eyes wander to the shrubbery and there was a male hedgehog of onyx. 'He...He's here!' The violet hedgie's face was set to stunned as she viewed the male. But around his neck was arcane-styled collar that dug sharp metal spikes into his skin. Eve lowered herself to her knees in front of the unconscious hedgehog .

"Oh, no! He's bleeding. Who could do something this cruel?" Eve said to herself.

Carefully, she laced her fingers around the collar and prepared to use force to pry it apart. However, it just popped open with no trouble at all.

"Huh? It came off easily." Eve was quite perplexed by this discovery. Then the male awoke and his hand went to his throat. 'What? He's awake. What a beautiful man, I wonder which country he's from.' She couldn't help but admire his beauty.

He was a raven-pelted hedgehog, his up-turned quills splashed in teal blue. Dressed in a fine black coat and shirt, tufts of cloudy ivory could be seen from the unbuttoned collar. Many straps were connected and acted like wrist bands. Rings adorned some of his fingers as he looked at Eve curiously with his reptilian green slits.

"Um...Are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital?" she asked, flustered, "If you don't want to go to the hospital, my house is nearby, so do you want me to bandage your injury there?"

The male looked like he was thinking before he finally smiled at her request.

'Wow, even his smile is pretty.'

XxX

* * *

Grimm: Okay, you guys like? If you would leave me a review telling me what you think or message me if you're shy or personally want to say something. I'm not sure the next time I'm posting but I'll try to soon. As always, review, favorite, and follow! See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Bride of the Demon

Grimm: Derp. Kay, here's chapter two. Also, to those who know of Dragoncon and are going, I might see ya there. If I don't post next week, it's because on Dragoncon. There's not really much internet over there so I'll probably be planning or drawing. Oh, who likes the idea of me changing my profile pic every so often in the month of October. Sorta of a creepy Halloween type deal.

* * *

XxX

By the time, Eve had managed to both get this mysterious hedgehog back to her home and patch him up, it was early nightfall.

She closed her first aid kit and placed it on the coffee table beside her. She sighed a breath of relief now that the male was treated. "There...I'm done," she said softly.

The dark hedgehog hadn't said a word to her. She lightly grazed the bandages on his neck with her fingertips, "Is it too tight?"

He only smiled and before she knew it she was on the ground with this teal-splashed mysterious male on top of her.

'Eh?'

"I was carelessly looking for a meal on Mobius, and then, I fell for a trap set up by a lower demon." the male said, lowly.

'What... what is he talking about?' Eve thought, too shocked to move.

"I guess that you are the one who released me from that hex." Two sharp fangs appeared from his sickly sweet smile, "When a demon has their life saved by someone, by law, the demon must marry that person and become their servant. Humans are nothing but food to any demon, you, however, are special."

His eyes became red in the sclera and the ends of his quills started to adapt a crystalized texture. From his back appeared two beautiful but deadly sharp looking blue crystal wings. "My name is Mephiles Lucifer Seraphim II. I'm a prince and the son of the overlord of Hell."

Eve gaped at his sudden transformation. Not a word escaped pass her lips. 'What?! He grew wings!'

The now known male, Mephiles, leaned closer to the trapped female, snaking his arms to her back. "Now, let's start our marriage ceremony, my wife." he purred, suggestively.

"C-ceremony?" Eve barely stuttered. He chuckled before diving even closer into her personal space. Their lips centimeters apart, the lilac hedgie could feel the demon's breath on her skin and it made her shiver.

"Yes, we are going to mate," Mephiles stated, looking into her eyes.

Eve began to shake with terror, "M-ma-mate..." she exclaimed in shock. Then she fainted in the demon's arms. Mephiles gave a mild sound of surprise and disappointment.

'I know that I asked for someone who will like me, but a demon prince is...'

XxX

Sapphire orbs fluttered open from the chirps of birds. She blinked her eyes a few times as she regained her head.

"What? When did I get in bed?" the female asked, sleepily, "What the..? So, it was only a dream."Eve sighed in relief, smiling.

She ahold of her blanket, "That's right, something that weird is only..." lifting her blanket from her waist, there was a form lying peaceful on her lap, "...a dream."

'Or maybe not.'

There was Mephiles, on her lap. From what she could tell, he wasn't wearing any shirt, since the fluffy fur covering his chest tingled her uncovered legs. Then she screamed.

XxX

Eve slammed the door open and walked out of the house, covering her ears with her hands. Mephiles followed after her, now fully clothed.

"Hey, Eve, where are you going?" Mephiles asked, tilting his head to the side a bit, following the confused female.

"Go away, this is just a dream!" Eve responded, "That's right, the shock of getting rejected has finally gone to my head. First, I'll go to school like I normally do, and then, I'll go to the hospital." She said to herself, making a plan to execute.

"Wait up," the teal devil stated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She brushed it off immediately, turning around to face him. "Shut up, you hallucination!" she growled, walking backwards right into someone. The man dropped his phone from the contact and got angry.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he snarled.

"I'm sorry..." Eve said quietly.

The man grabbed her top roughly to make his point. "Saying sorry is not enough!" the man shouted. She squeaked with fright by the sudden action and his anger. Then Mephiles placed his hand on the man's head and a dark feeling over took the area. The man looked over to the teal-splashed hedgie with confusion.

"If that's not good enough for you, then die." Mephiles stated coldly. His scleras brimmed with a faded red and his fangs showed.

* * *

Grimm: Crap! What is Mephiles gonna do?! (Obviously kill him) Alright, make sure you check my profile every so often as I update things. Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. If you could, spread the word of Mephiles being used in my stories to the fangirls, cuz there isn't many romance stories with him which makes me sad. Anyways, as always review, favorite, and follow! See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Bride of the Demon

Grimm: NOT...DEAD! Sorry everyone that I've been gone for so long. I know that I haven't been updating but I have been busy with school, I do write what I can. Sorry I left my readers on a cliffhanger on ALL of my stories. I've been wrapped up in the confusing and rage-inducing system of school and Homestuck. I will not be painting myself gray if anyone knows what I mean.

I will listen to any of the demands of my readers, if you're still wanting to be pleased or...something. Also, I have a poll on my page that I need everyone who can to vote because I can't write Dancing With a Demon's sequel without it. Hurry up and vote, I'll wait. Question: What kind of story do you guys want next? I have many ideas but I want to know what genre type you guys will be interested in reading next. Leave me a message or stick it in the reviews I don't mind.

Sorry for the long intro. READ ON!

* * *

_In the last chapter_

_**"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he snarled.**_

_**"I'm sorry..." Eve said quietly.**_

_**The man grabbed her top roughly to make his point. "Saying sorry is not enough!" the man shouted. She squeaked with fright by the sudden action and his anger. Then Mephiles placed his hand on the man's head and a dark feeling over took the area. The man looked over to the teal-splashed hedgie with confusion.**_

_**"If that's not good enough for you, then die." Mephiles stated coldly. His scleras brimmed with a faded red and his fangs showed.**_

_Now this_

From Mephiles' paw sprouted thin plant-like roots that sunk under the skin of the male and seemed to suck the color from him. It spread like an infection and worked very fast. The teal-splashed demon did not care what happened to him whatsoever as he was serving as the punisher for his crimes for denying his lovely flower's apology-though she didn't need to apologize for the lower mortal's obvious fault.

The man began to scream from his pain.

Eve put her hands over her mouth in shock. _'He's draining that guy's life force?!_'

On instinct, she grabbed Mephiles, making him release the poor man. At the given moment the man turned and ran, only to yell/stutter out 'Monster'.

Mephiles' peridot iries looked down at Eve with a bit of confusion. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it slightly. "Mobians are only food supply for demons, just like animals are for Mobians. Is it bad to eat something that I need to survive?" he questioned her.

Eve only felt scared of what this demon could do; he could do the same thing to her without much force. She snapped out of her thoughts, knowing that she would be late if she stayed any longer.

"A-anyhow, don't come near me?" she ordered with stern but unsure voice laced with worry. She turned and dashed away from the demon.

He, in turn, called out for her though did not make a move from where he stood. "Eve!"

XxX

Much later, as Eve was contemplating her predicament at her desk. She wasn't really paying any attention to her class rep or the matters he was speaking of.

_'What should I do? He really is a real demon. I've saved the life of something terrible.'_

"For today, we are going to decide who will be in charge of running errands during the dance," Ichiro stated, "Ms. Roslia, are you feeling well?" His voice rang through Eve's ears and she looked up from her bowed position.

"Ah, yes." She answered quietly.

_'If I said that a appeared and that he wants to marry me, nobody here would believe me._' she thought, looking around her classmates, _'Such a beautiful and voluptuous man is drawn to me, and...if he were a normal guy, I would be tempted_.' An image of Mephiles looking extremely seductive entered her mind.

She shook her head wildly at that image, blushing profusely.

"Eve." Someone called her name from the window to the hallway. It surprised her to find who was on the other side.

_'Mep-Mephiles?!_' She screeched in her mind.

The teal-splashed male waved to her while pursing his lips to a coy smirk. Eve silently shooed him away.

"Go away," she whispered.

_'He followed me all the way here?!'_

A girl raised her hand in question, "Class rep, about the position for running errands. I think Eve should take it."

Those words stuck to the violet female, making her stop her former actions to listen to what the class was discussing.

Another girl agreed with the first, "Yeah, especially since the dance is only for couples, I bet that she doesn't even want to be apart of the party anyways."

"That's right." They started to giggle mischievously.

Silently, Eve was put down. She couldn't voice herself and only clenched her fist in betrayal.

Mephiles huffed a sigh at the depression Eve exhibited from her classmates' rude comments. He placed a hand to his dark colored clothing, turning them a light gray as the school's was. He mumbled to himself about lending Eve a hand a her predicament and opened the door, walking in.

Immediately he went to Eve's desk with no problems at all. She blushed bright red, "Mephiles! T-those clothes!"

The class started to chatter at the interruption.

"Eve!" The reptilian-eyed male started, clasping the fragile violet's shoulders tenderly, "Please don't be so mean and reject me like this!" He announced quite loudly but was sincere in every way.

"What?" She shouted.

Mephiles even went as so far as to grasp her hands tightly and fake a tear. "I pleaded and begged, and yet, you just ignored and left me!"

"Hold it! What are you talking about, Mephiles?!" Eve stuttered, her face going completely to shock.

The crowd started to chatter feverishly at this.

"No way! Is he Eve's boyfriend? He looks so cool! Which class is he from?"

"Then, who said that Eve was rejected?!"

Eve pushed Mephiles out of the room, turning back to her classmates. "E-excuse me! I have to leave for a while!"

"Eve?"

Two girls, a bunny and a cat got her attention. "To have such a gorgeous boyfriend, you sure are popular, Eve." the bunny complimented shyly.

"We're sorry for the false accusations," the cat apologized whole-heartedly.

Eve stood stock-still, her heart soaring at the revelation of what the male did for her.

_'Mephiles...Did he do that on purpose?_' She watched as said male was calmly walking down the hall.

XxX

"Um...Mephiles?" Eve inquired. The two were on the school roof. Students rarely came up there in the mornings, so there was no other Mobians there.

"You know what?" Mephiles said, fixing his attire, "It's fine if you want to tremble and let them do whatever they want to you, but can't you stand up for yourself sometimes? However, I do prefer a woman that's worth teasing."

Eve remained silent as he spoke in his deep and alluring voice, even bordering on coy on his last statement. The plum female seemed to zone out and focus on his tone.

"By the way, before I forget, the lower class demon that trapped me might also come after you."

"Eh?"

The next thing she knew was that she was ensnared in his chiseled chest, his grip like iron but was tender and safe. Her head landed on his collarbone.

_'What..._' Eve thought, her face was completely flushed. _'Wow...His face is so beautiful_.'

The teal-splashed hedgehog looked both serious and longingly at the female in his arms, "Please return with me to Hell, Eve. I'll even give you everything you have ever wanted."

She found herself becoming mesmerized by demon's gaze._ 'Such long eyelashes, silky fur and those piercing dark reptilian eyes. I think that I now understand the saying, "You can't resist a demon's charms." Are all the demons this beautiful?_ ' Eve's lids lowered slowly while she kept eye contact with him.

_'No one has ever wanted me before, and yet, this beautiful man is..._' He was an inch away from her lips at this point and she barely realized this until he called her name in a quiet but seductive manner.

She blinked and blocked his wanting lips with her hand. At some point he had placed her on the ground and crawled on top of her.

"That was dangerous. I almost forgot that you're a man-eating demon," she said.

Mephiles sighed, removing her hand from his muzzle, "It can't be helped since mobians are the only food for demons." He pursed his lips before forming a kissing motion coyly, "However, if it's kissing or mating, I can take your life-force without killing you."

"I will only kiss someone I truly love, so there's no way I'd do it with a man-eating demon!" Eve cried.

The teal demon narrowed his acidic irises at the mortal seriously, "I see." he said deeply, "Then I promise that I won't eat anymore mobians. However, in return, you have to promise me that you'll be my bride." The male pointed at her with meaning.

"But, won't you die if you don't eat mobians?"

"Aha! So you're worried about me?!" Mephiles grinned.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Eve denied.

At the doorway, Ichiro stood observing the two with questioning demeanor. He didn't see the thorned vine slithering closer to his feet.

XxX

* * *

Grimm: Okay so there's that and new cliffhanger and such. Thanks for reading. Re-cap from above: I'll answer your demands, I have a poll so vote, Homestuck, what genre do you want next? and I can't remember. So I'll work on my other stories for fans of my other stories, don't worry I'm trying my best. Make sure you do check out my other stories and the next story to be updated will most likely be Sapphire Moon. Yay. Anyone who has questions, just message me and I'll answer you. As always, review, favorite and follow. See ya next time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
